HAPPY BDAY THE HAPPY EMO
by DarkNWriter
Summary: Today is The Happy Emos B-day, and Starphire want her friend to have the best B-day ever! And Starphire will need the help of the Yugioh 5ds cast. Can the pull of the best B-day ever! Or fail horobly?


HAPPY

B-DAY

THE HAPPY EMO!

Narrator- All of the cast of the Yugioh 5ds are getting ready for a surprise B-day party for Starphire Fudo's friend The Happy Emo. Everyone is getting everything ready for the surprise party, and Starphire, well, is panicking. She wants this B-day to be remembered for a while , and wants The Happy Emo to to be happy.

Starphire- Cake?

Yusei,Crow, and Jack-*runs in with three different cakes, Yusei is carrying vanilla, Crow strawberry, and Jack chocolate, and they put them on the put them on the table. *

Starphire- *checks cakes off her list. * Roses? Or just any type of flowers at all?

Akiza-*Summons Blackrose, and Blackrose makes flowers, and puts them in a vase. *

Starphire-*checks flowers off her list. * Dj?

Leo, and Luna-* run in dragging a Dj behind them. *

Starphire-*checks Dj off her list. *Streamers, Confeady, and Balloons?

Kalin, and Bruno- *run in with streamers, confeady, and ballons. *

Starphire- *checks streamers, confeady, and balloons off her list. * Food table set up?

Andre, Brao, and Sean- *run in with food and drinks and places it lightly on the table. *

Starphire- Ok now its attendance, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Andre, Brao, and Sean?

Yusei,Jack,Crow,Andre,Brao, and Sean- HERE!

Starphire- Leo, Luna, Akiza, Carly(explain later), and Stephanie(explain later)

Leo,Luna,Akiza,Carly, and Stephanie- Here!

Starphire- Bruno,Kalin,Boomer, Tanner,Yanagi, and Mina(explain later)

Bruno,Kalin,Tanner,Boomer,Yanagi, and Mina- HERE!

Starphire- Alex,Rally,Blitz,Nerven,Tank, and Trudge

Alex,Rally,Blitz,Nerven,Tank, and Trudge-HERE!

Starphire- Martha, Zora, and Sherry

Martha, Zora, and Sherry- HERE!

Starphire- ok that's everyone now, tell me, who sent out the card inviting her here?

Narrator- Everyone went silent and looked at a whistling Crow.

Starphire- Crow, did you send the letter?

Crow- yes

Starphire- what did you put for the time to get here?

Crow- 8:00 why?

Narrator- Everyone looks at the clock, and 7:55

Starphire- Everyone take your places!*runs and shuts off the lights. *

Everyone-*runs to their places. *

Happy Emo-*is heard from outside saying. * whoever wrote this has sloppy hand writing.

Crow-*looks like he is going to explode. *

Happy Emo-*walks in and turns on the lights. *

Everyone-*jumps up. * SURPRISE!

Happy Emo- *is shocked and looks around the room until she sees Starphire. *

Starphire-* smiles, and runs up and hugs Happy Emo. * HAPPY B-DAY!

Happy Emo-*hugs back. * Thanks

Bruno-*signals Dj to start playing The Good Life by Three Days Grace. *

Everyone-*starts dancing and having a good time. *

Jack- *taps Happy Emo's shoulder. *

Happy Emo-*turns around. *

Jack- Would you like to go out on a date sometime?

Happy Emo-*blushes then nods. *

Jack-*walks away. *

Crow-*on stage. * Ok it's carry okie time, who wants to go first?

Starphire-ME!*runs on stage and starts singing Raise your Glass by Pink. *

Everyone-* after carry okie starts dancing again, until a slow song comes on. *

Starphire and Yusei-*start slow dancing. *

Other couples-*start slow dancing. *

Andre-*comes up and taps Happy Emo on the shoulder. *

Happy Emo-*turns around. *

Andre-May I have this dance?

Happy Emo-*blushes* sure

Narrator-*after the slow dance, Starphire went and got three three donky tails. *

Starphire- Ok since it's Happy Emo's B-day, she gets to play, Pin the tail on Mina, Carly, and Stephanie!

Mina, Carly, and Stephaine- OH NO!*runs away. *

Happy Emo-*chases them then pins the tails on their backs. * Hehe I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!

Narrator-*later everyone had cake and danced some more. *

Random Panda-*comes up and smacks Starphire on the butt with a tennis Racket. *

Starphire- WHAT THE HECK? WHO INVITED THE PANDA?*starts chasing Random Panda*

Yusei-*helps his girlfriend. *

Yusei and Starphire-* grabs Random Panda and throws him out. *

Narrator-*later, Happy Emo opened her presents and thanked everybody and everyone had to leave because it's 12:00. *

Happy Emo- Thanks everyone

Everyone- Your welcome

Narrator- The End

Starphire- Happy b-day Happy Emo!


End file.
